Baron Mitterhaus
Baron Mitterhaus is a pure blood Greater Noble who controlled two hundred villages and a hundred and forty—eight towns in the Southern Frontier before the fall of the Nobility. He along with Viscount Kraken, Count Langlan, Count Zegreib, Duke Schultz, and Baron Luzbon all killed or fed on Iriya's family. Many of them were also turned and taken to be used as servants against their will. He hears talk of one girl surviving the indecent becoming a Hunter hell bent on revenge. Makes his appearance in Iriya the Berserker. Appearance He is described as a fearsome Greater Noble who wears the usual jet black extravagant clothing you would find for some one of his stature. His cape is long and also jetblack like the rest of his garments. He is described as keeping a knife for self-defense and a bracelet with electronic weaponry plus a cigar. He also has a recognizable family crest emblazoned some where on his clothing. Personality He is like most of his fellow Nobles, highly confident and arrogant, entitled, self absorbed, irredeemably cruel, and fearless. What sets him apart is his accomplishment and control he has gained giving him a certain amount of respect with in the Nobility. He is known to pride himself on his hidden power which allows him to easily surpass his father who died in a battle against lowly farmers. He has a strong command presence which allows him to maintain control over his areas and keep even powerful vessels he has under his command in line. His biggest failing is not being able to gauge Iriya but she seems to be beyond the understanding of almost all the most potent Nobles, common in the Sacred Ancestor's work. Biography He is a son of a powerful Noble who who has been some what disgraced due to being destroyed by lowly farmers. Despite this he rises in power taking control over a hundred and forty—eight towns in the Southern Frontier before the fall. This ambition and strength he found getting this power hasn't faded. He has formed close relations with a number of Nobles who share in his affinity, together attacking or killing Iriya's family seemingly just for sport. Her family like many others were just randomly chosen with out reason. He along with the other Noble's hear of Iriya becoming a Hunter bent on revenge. He also hears that despite being bitten she doesn't undergo any changes. He sends out several hired Bounty Hunters or servants like Nogia and Lorelei. Once they finally take her and bring her to an agreed meeting place, Mitterhaus kills Lorelei and continues his attack disabling Iriya by unknown means and may have even tried biting her himself before attempting to put her in his carriage. But she ends up killing him and his driver. Powers and Abilities Equipment Broad-Bladed Knife Cigar Bracelet- A seemingly harmless fashion accessory belonging to Baron Mitterhaus. It contains electronic weaponry of Nobility tech probably fashioned by him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble